ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Death in Dark Forests
Death in Dark Forests is a post-apocalyptic horror film that directed by TBD. This film follows a widowed father, played by John C. Reilly, with 3 children, who must survive through the dark forests, wearing masks, to avoid being killed by the horn-headed creatures, who can kill whoever looked at its eyes or goes Premise After the unforgettable events of Oktoberfest in Germany which causes the horn-headed creatures to appear and made anyone to either go insane or commit suicide, a widowed father, with 3 children, are going to explore the dark forest to get to the safe house. Plot A widowed father, David, was in the living room, with his kids, telling them they had to avoid being killed and head to the safe house and had to wear the mask to avoid being infected and killed. Years ago, David was a business worker. He worked as a biologist alongside with other biologists at a hospital where they studied any project and bugs. They suddenly notice a woman, holding a knife and begin to stab herself after an unseen creature showed its eyes. David was shocked that the woman died from Cast * John C. Reilly as David - A widowed and strict father who attempts to survive * Brec Bassinger as Clarissa Jane "CJ" - David's only daughter who has autism and is ** Vivien Lyra Blair as Young CJ * Jacob Tremblay as Tommy - David's son who * Noah Jupe as Shane - David's adopted son who was originally a son of a woman named Sara. * Alison Brie as Jill - A biologist who bunks with David and ends up turning insane after being forced to drink a bottle of monster blood. * Bill Murray as Hal - David's brother and the kids' uncle. He died after looking at the creature's eyes. His death is crashing into a tree. * Freddie Highmore as Wayne - A biologist who is one of the victims who * Dean Norris as Alan - A hunter * Kristen Dunst as Sara - A mother of Shane who dies from committing suicide after looking at the creature's eyes. Before her death, she was a biologist and was having move to the * TBD as Joe - A former army soldier who is shown * Beck Bennett as Mr. * Scarlett Johansson as Ms. Lori Hamleton - A nurse of * Emily Blunt as Dr. Luke - A doctor * Kenan Thompson as Dr. Max - A doctor who * Transcripts Death in Dark Forests/Transcript Quotes * David: Oh god, what just happened here? * Hal: Well, it already happened in Europe. You and CJ can stay at my place until whatever is happening is solved. * David: I just planned to move to a different town and Trivia * This film contains disturbing graphics, blood, and gore, scenes of death, violence, and flashing. * The horn-headed creatures have an ability to stalk and use their own teeth to bite anyone and shows its eyes to * This film took place in Germany and the United States. It also took place in the year 2028 (in the flashbacks, 2019). * This movie is based on Bird Box, The Nun, A Quiet Place, and Train to Busan. ** Although the movie takes place in the same place as A Quiet Place and Bird Box, some of the places will remake. * Similarities * The scene where David runs to save his daughter CJ which it is similar to the scene where the Seok-woo runs * The scene where Category:Unfinished pages Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Horror films Category:Films Category:Post-Apocalyptic Category:Live-action films Category:Live-Action